Strategic planners and policy makers have limited analysis capabilities for solving problems and meeting challenges such as presented in economic scenarios. Typically, a problem set is very broad, thus a planner cannot be expert in all the possible areas and a single model or tool cannot cover the problem space. This leads to decisions being made based on intuition versus based on hard mathematical analysis. Therefore, policy makers lack a desired and often necessary insight to make optimal policy decisions, to understand the effects of the policy decisions and to understand the most likely range of results from these policy decisions.
The rapid pace of change in the 21st century including economic changes, resource shortages, population and demographic changes will create new stresses on world order. In addition to maintaining conventional military capability, conflicts are expected to take on new forms. By way of non-limiting example, economic conflict will be a key battlefield. Given the connectedness of the world's economic infrastructures such as trade, energy and finance, small disruptions can have major impacts. Understanding the dynamics of these new areas of challenge will be essential for strategic planning.
By way of further non-limiting example regarding challenges, the domain of economic, financial, and resource conflict is too large to enable a single tool or model to provide all the potential analysis required to understand the strategic implications of different modes of economic conflict. However many models exist, and more can be created that encompass a portion of the problem space. Similarly, an enormous quantity of relevant data exists, but it exists in a many repositories and formats.
While a variety of teachings and tools are available, there remains a need for modeling and simulating analyses for automating a selection of data, models and visualization outputs to provide insight into a wide range of scenarios without a priori knowledge of the scenarios. Yet further no single model currently exists, nor can we expect that one ever will exist, that will be able one to model the very complex economic, resource, and financial aspects to support effective analysis of Economic Warfare. As a result, there is a need to harness the capabilities of individual models, existing and future, and tie such models together in a meaningful way to enable effective analyses.
The embodiments may satisfy such needs.